Les tribulations d'une grenouille chez les Gboys
by kazuza
Summary: La suite ( plus ou moins) de "ne m'offre plus jamais de cadeau"


Auteur : Kazuza

Disclaimer : Pas à moua…….. sauf la grenouille………

Genre : Un tout petit peu yaoi, nimportnawak, délire total( l'auteur se lâche)…..………

Couples : (si couple il devait y avoir) 2/1, 4/3, 1/ la natte, 5/katana

Origine :Gundam wing

Remarque: C'est le deuxième one-shot que j'écris sur ce thème, et sûrement pas le dernier, je vais peut-être les rassembler sous un arc.

"Ne me refait plus jamais de cadeau" est en fait une préquelle aux "Tribulations"

"Les tribulations" compteront normalement 3 chaps…

1: Création d'un couple par le pouvoir de la grenouille suprême. ------ vous êtes ici

2: Cassage d'un couple par le pouvoir de la grenouille suprême.

3: Pour une grenouille .

****

Les tribulations d'une grenouille chez les G-boys

1 Création d'un couple par le pouvoir de la grenouille suprême:

Depuis près de trois jours, les gundam-boys n'avaient pas eut de nouvelle mission.

Stationnant dans une de leurs nombreuses planques, ils vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations habituelles.

Heero c'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec son défunt amant, et tentait vainement de le réparer.

Trowa cuisinait Quatre et accessoirement le déjeuné.

Wufei, excité par les drôles de bruits provenant de la cuisine, avait pretexté un entrainement intensif pour allez s'enfermer dans une salle de bain avec son katana.

Duo quand à lui, se brossait les cheveux.

Oppération fastidieuse qu'il avait débuté environ deux heures auparavant, armé en tout et pour tout d'un peigne en bois à grosses dents, d'un peigne en fer à petites dents, d'une brosse en crin et d'une autre en plastique, de trois flacon de démèlant pour cheveux longs secs et bouclés et évidemment d'un petit chiffon en satin pour faire ressortir le lustre de sa crinière.

Au bou de quelques minutes, il poussa un gros soupir.

Plus qu'un noeud à vaincre.

Un seul et unique petit noeud.

Hélas celui-ci était étonnement récalcitrant.

L'américain avait beau brossé, peigner, tirer, arracher, le noeud tenait bon.

Pire, il se multipliait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Duo passe en mode Shinigami.

Rien ni personne ne défiait le dieu de la mort sans en payer le prix.

Et surtout pas un ridicule de bon sang de putain de bordel de merde de petit noeud.

A l'aide de son couteau le plus aiguisé, il s'appretait à l'éventrer, quand un bruit terrifiant et bien connu retentit dans la pièce.

CROA CROA CROA

Duo sut à cet instant que l'heure était grave.

ELLE était revenu.

Ou?

Quand?

Comment?

Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Et s'en fichait comme de son premier elastique.

Tous se qu'il savait (et surtout comprenait, n'oubliez pas que c'est un baka) c'est qu':

ELLE était là.

Et qu'ELLE allait payer.

Le jeune homme bondit immédiatement sur Elle. Cependant, d'un saut latéral arrière inversé Elle l'évita et le baka pris dans son élan ne put faire que deux choses:

Trébucher sur ces magnifique cheveux bruns aux doux reflets cuivrés.

Et s'étaller ridiculement au sol comme seul un baka de son espèce pouvait le faire.

C'est cet instant que choisit Heero pour défoncer la porte arme en main.

Là, une vision des plus sexy l'arrêta.

L'Américain avait la tête plus ou moins encastrée dans un mur. A genou, la croupe relevé, il offrait une vue des plus interressante sur la seule qualité que le soldat parfait lui connaissait.

Du fait de sa position, elle avait un aspect rebondi des plus tentant.

Oubliant dans l'instant les raisons qui l'avaient amené dans la chambre, ainsi que son laptop défunt, il se précipita sur le baka pour le relever.

Duo qui commençait à reprendre ces esprits, ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de voir le perfect soldier le serrer dans ces bras.

- Heeeeeeeee-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….. tu es venu me sauver.

- Tais toi baka!!!

L'Américain n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Il avait l'esprit parfaitement clair à présent, et il n'imaginait sûrement pas les yeux gorgés de désir de son petit soldat…..

Même si il avait toujours voulu voir ça, c'était tellement improbable que son imagination, pourtant hautement fertile sur le plan sexuel, n'avait jamais réussi à lui montrer un Heero Yuy excité.

En bref il ne pouvait PAS rêver.

Heero je-suis-un-soldat-et-glaçon-parfait Yuy le désirait.

Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir, après tout Duo était certes un baka, mais il était aussi un dieu.

Avec son corps parfaitement musclé……

Sa peau douce et crèmeuse…..

Son visage angélique……

Ces yeux plein d'étoiles violines……

Sa voix sensuelle…….

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Duo de se vanter, mais il fallait parfois voir la vérité en face.

Il était tout bonnement irrésistible.

Et Heero s'en était enfin rendu compte…..

- Ecoute, c'est très dur pour moi de t'avouer tous ça, mais, à présent que je t'ai vu ainsi, je ne pourrais plus jamais feindre… tu es la beauté même, je regrette toute les fois ou je t'ai maltraité…….. ou je t'ai critiqué, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer cette attirance si profonde que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vu, te balançant au vent……

- Heu, Hee-chan………

- TAIS TOI BAKA!!! Je disais donc……. Ah oui……. Pour toi je ferais tomber le masque du soldat parfait, grâce à toi, je pourrais peut-être oublier (sanglot dans la voix) laptop…enfin, ce que j'essais de te dire c'est que....Je…. Je……… Je……………. Je……..Je…………Je….. Je...............

- TU????????????!!!!!!

- Je………Je……… 

"Non, il s'est cass" pensa un Duo désespéré _"pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il allait me le dire!!!"_

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Le soldat parfait était presque une machine non?

Et vu ces problèmes de diction, on pouvait facilement le comparer à un chaine hifidont le disque est rayé non?

L'Américain fit donc ce qu'il faisait toujours quand sa chaine refusait de lire son CD préféré.

Il flanqua un coup de poing au perfect soldier, qui se remit immédiatement en marche.

- Je t'aime……..

- Oh Heeee-channnnnnnnnn……..

Le baka voulut se jetter contre son Heero pour un baiser passioné, mais celui-ci prefera le retourner brutalement.

- Heu Heero, je me sens pas encore près pour cette étape et……. 

Le Shinigami s'interrompit brusquement. Le japonais l'avait renversé sur le lit, et allongé sur son dos, le visage perdu dans ces cheveux, il murmurait inlassablement:

- Je vous aime je vous aime je vous aime……..

- Heero, mais à qui tu parle?!!!!!!!!!

- La ferme baka!!!!!!!

Duo se redressa brusquement, dégageant d'une ruade le soldat.

- Il faut bien qu'on parle après tout ce que tu m'as dit!!!!!!!

- Mais je ne t'ai rien dit!!

- WHAT????????? Ton "je t'aime" je l'ai pas imaginé tout de même!!!????????

- Je leur parlaient à eux, souffla le soldat en attrapant doucement une poigné de cheveux ambré.

-.......................................................

Duo se figea, tenta de respirer.

Ne réussi pas.

Retenta l'expérience.

Puis finalement respira.

Son cerveau enfin convenablement alimenté en oxygène, enregistra l'information mais ne réussi pas à l'interpréter.

Duo était un baka, ne l'oublions pas.

- Mais mais, tu as dit que j'étais beau…….

- J'ai dit que ta chevelure était belle, et elle l'est toujours……( regard énamouré)

- Tu as dit que tu regrettait de m'avoir maltraité et insulté!!!!!

- Je regrette toutes les fois ou j'ai dit qu'elle était inutile et ou je l'ai cruellement tirée…….. j'étais aveugle…..

- ( surcharge d'information) mais…….. mais…….

- Pour elle je te supporterais même toi!!!!!!!!

- ( cerveau en surchauffe) ………………

Alors là, Duo n'en revenait pas…….

Il venait de se fairte piquer son futur mec par ces………… CHEVEUX?????????

Comme quoi, on n'était jamais trop parano……..

Mais Duo aimait Heero, et Heero……. Bah Heero aimait sa chevelure…….Et c'était mieux que rien…….

- Si tu m'embrasses Hee-chan, tu pourras la carresser toute la soirée……

- VENDU!!!!!!!

Et alors que les nouveaux amants s'apprêtait à ce donner passionnément l'un à l'autre…….

CROA CROA CROA………..

………………………………………………….

**Owari.......... **

**Bavardages stupides de l'auteur ( pour changer)**

DUO: Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! Elle a recommencé!!!!! T'avais promis!!!!

KAZU: Du calme dudule, c'est rien que pour me détendre…….

DUO: Te détendre??? TE DETENDRE???????????

KAZU: eh, t'es avec ton Heero, alors la ramène pas trop…….

DUO: Hee-chan dit quelque chose!!!!!

HEERO: (les yeux dans le vague, embrasse la natte de Dudu)………………

DUO: Elle compte faire une suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEERO: (se réveil et sort son flingue) A titre préventif………

KAZU (flippe à mort): Vous inquiété po!!!!!! Yen aura que deux et y seront po sur vous!!!!!!!!!!! Y seront tout petit piti……

DUO et HEERO ( magnanime) c'est bon, pour cette fois……

KAZU (rire terrific)

Les autres G- boys ( courent se planquer)

A plus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
